


Underneath the Stars

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go camping, and Stiles has <i>things</i> he'd very much liked to do with Derek under the open sky.</p><p>
  <i>‘Hey, Der?’ Stiles asks, hammering the last of the pegs into the ground. ‘How do you feel about outdoor sex?’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek shrugs. ‘Never had it.’</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Под открытым небом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599099) by [gutentag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutentag/pseuds/gutentag)



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles undoes the clasp at his chest, and drops the backpack to the ground with a sigh of relief. Rubbing his shoulders, he enjoys the view. He and Derek have been hiking their way up here all day, to get this view. Through a break in the trees Stiles can see a valley of green, glimpses of a river winding its way down a mountain, the lake in the valley reflecting the clouds and the sky. The sky is almost a clear blue, aside from a couple clouds drifting by. The sun is just starting to disappear behind the mountains. The moon and stars will soon be visible.

He’s glad Derek convinced him to go camping instead of going to a hotel or a resort, because he’s never felt this free before.

‘You gonna stand there the rest of the night or help me with this,’ Derek grumbles from behind him.

Stiles turns to see Derek pulling the tent out of the bag. The little clearing where they’re making their camp for the night, isn’t very big. It’s like a couple square feet where no trees or bushes happen to be growing, but it’s big enough for their tent and their little camping stove. No wood fires allowed, the ranger had been very clear on that when they started their hike this morning.

‘Coming,’ Stiles says, quickly dragging his own backpack next to Derek’s.

The tent is set up in a matter of minutes, thanks to Stiles’ insistence on practicing in his dad’s backyard.

‘Hey, Der?’ Stiles asks, hammering the last of the pegs into the ground. ‘How do you feel about outdoor sex?’

Derek shrugs. ‘Never had it.’

‘Really? But you said you’ve been camping tons of times.’

‘Yeah, with my _family_ ,’ Derek points out. With a flick of his wrists he rolls his sleeping bag out in the tent.

Stiles can’t deny he finds that a little sexy.

‘And it’s not like I’ve had a lot of opportunities to go camping the last couple years. At least, not like this.’

Derek grabs Stiles’ sleeping bag and rolls it out just as quickly and neatly as he’d done with his own.

‘I guess so,’ Stiles has to admit. ‘Would you be up for it? I kind of want to cross it off my list.’

Derek turns to him, a look of fond disbelief on his face.

‘I don’t know why I’m surprised you have a list of places you want to have sex,’ he says, shaking his head.

‘Not just places,’ Stiles says. He clears a place so they can safely set up the camping stove. ‘Also positions, toys, scenario’s for roleplaying.’

‘Were you ever going to show me that list?’ Derek asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘Maybe.’ Stiles hands Derek their two little pans. ‘It’s on my laptop.’

‘In a neatly organized Excel spreadsheet?’

‘Alphabetically, of course.’

Derek laughs and shakes his head again. He sets the pans down, grabs the lighter out of Stiles’ hand, then pulls Stiles closer, into a kiss. It’s firm and a little dirty, with Derek sucking Stiles’ bottom lip between his own and tugging at Stiles’ hair just hard enough to elicit a soft moan. When Derek pulls back he rests their foreheads together.

‘Any more things you wanna cross off that list this week, aside from outdoor sex?’ Derek asks.

‘Quite a few actually,’ Stiles grins. He’s _really_ glad Derek convinced him to go camping.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
